Idea
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: "I've got an idea," was all Zack had said. Four simple, innocent little words. Yet somehow, whenever Zack used them, Cloud would invariably find himself in situations he never could have dreamt of in a million years. Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, yaoi.


**A/N:** Well. Hello. It appears I have an account here now. Fancy that. To be honest, I'm here for the convenience of being able to make a favourites list and follow some of the incredible authors I've found than more anything else. ^^;; But I'm going to post some of the one-shots I've written in the past, just for the sake of not having an empty account.

Please note: this was written, literally, years ago, and has been available over on my LJ and a few other places for an equal measure of time. So if you get the feeling you've seen it before... you probably have, and I apologise for bothering you with it again. Hopefully it will be new to at least some people on here though.

Also, this is my first time ever posting on this site, so I apologise in advance if the formatting gets completely messed up.

**Warnings:** **Threesome; explicit yaoi; unrepentantly plotless smut.**

* * *

_This_, some distracted little corner of Cloud's mind announced, _is all Zack's fault._

"I've got an idea," was all Zack had said. Four simple, innocent little words. Yet somehow, whenever Zack used them, Cloud would invariably find himself in situations he never could have dreamt of, not in a million years.

Not that he was complaining. Firstly, because he didn't exactly have any objections to the current situation; he _had_ protested at first, but that had been more out of disbelief than any sort of unwillingness. Secondly, because complaining would require the formation of coherent thoughts, and that was a task becoming steadily more difficult. Especially as the rough lips, formerly attached firmly to his throat, released the abused flesh there and descended to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss somewhere entirely lower.

"Ah! _Zack_!"

This only gained him a wicked chuckle, and then Zack lowered his head further, taking Cloud's cock into his mouth. Cloud bit his lip, trying without success to muffle the desperate moan that escaped him.

"You were right, Zack," murmured a voice behind him, breath ghosting against the back of Cloud's neck and making him shiver. "He _does_ make some rather lovely sounds."

Any questions he might have thought to ask at that – Zack had been talking about him? About _this?_ – were quickly forgotten about as strong fingers gripped his chin and tilted his head back so Sephiroth could claim his lips in a forceful kiss.

Sephiroth. ShinRa's great Silver General, Cloud's long-time hero and not-so-secret crush. The man who had taken down Wutai almost single-handedly. The man who now had his tongue in Cloud's mouth, tasting him with a maddeningly slow thoroughness, while Zack did exactly the same to his cock.

If it weren't for the fact it felt too real, too good to be only in his head, Cloud would have been convinced he was dreaming.

"Z-zack..." he hissed, his voice almost entirely lost in Sephiroth's mouth. He was fairly sure Zack _had_ heard him, but the only response he was deigned with was a pleased hum that sent a jolt of pleasure through his already overly sensitised cock, and he was not going to come this early, damnit. But _Gaia_ could Zack give head, his tongue expertly tormenting all Cloud's most sensitive spots, and—

Sephiroth reached one hand round, gripping the base of Cloud's cock. "Oh, no. Not yet," he admonished softly, nipping the boy's ear as he writhed against the pressure. Zack at least took pity on him then, releasing Cloud's cock with an obscene, wet pop and surging up to give him a quick kiss. Cloud could taste his own precome on Zack's tongue.

"Alright, Spiky?"

It took Cloud a moment to calm down and gather his senses, as thoroughly overwhelmed as they had been by the teasing. He nodded.

Sephiroth released Cloud's cock, and the blond slumped back against him gratefully.

Amused, Zack kissed him again, just briefly, then turned his attention to Sephiroth, leaving Cloud to recover. Cloud didn't mind. It was nice, feeling them surrounding him, Zack pressing his chest against Cloud's own as he leaned past him to kiss and paw at the General.

Cloud turned his head to watch them. The kiss was as thorough as the one Sephiroth had given him, but messier, more unhinged. The General had taken a fistful of Zack's hair and dragged him forwards, not so much kissing as assaulting Zack's mouth with his tongue. Zack reciprocated as best as he could, teeth and tongue and lips returning the kiss almost violently. Cloud felt his breath catch at the sight.

Zack let out a breathy moan as Sephiroth pulled away a moment later, a thread of saliva still connecting their lips. Hands released Zack's hair, sliding down his neck and shoulders before moving across to Cloud and trailing gently down the younger man's side.

"...Do you mind?" Sephiroth asked.

"Huh? Cloud blinked, only realising what Sephiroth meant when the hand slowed and stopped, resting lightly at the base of his spine. Cloud was sure the hitch of his breath must have been painfully obvious. Unable to make his voice obey him enough to form a coherent answer, Cloud only shook his head. No, he didn't mind. He didn't mind if ShinRa's infamous Silver General wanted to shove his cock in his ass and fuck him seven ways 'til Sunday. Didn't mind at all.

His thoughts must have been written clear in the disbelieving and slightly awestruck look on his face, because Zack was laughing fondly at him.

"Damn, you're cute." Even when this only got him a glower in answer, Zack leaned forward to press his lips against Cloud's scowl. Cloud resisted for a sum total of about three seconds before surrendering, parting his lips and letting Zack's tongue slip inside his mouth.

It was a pleasant distraction – a more than pleasant distraction – but it wasn't enough to stop Cloud jerking at the first cold touch of Sephiroth's lube-covered fingers brushing against his entrance. Zack lowered his hands to cage Cloud's hips, holding him in place as Sephiroth pressed the first finger in, but otherwise kept on working his lips against Cloud's as if the interruption had never happened.

"Ahh…" Cloud breathed as a second finger joined the first, stretching him open. He wrapped one arm firmly around Zack's neck, finding himself needing the support as those fingers found and toyed with his prostate, and his body bucked and trembled in response. The movement in turn only served to rub Cloud's erection against Zack, making the both of them gasp.

Cloud leant his head against Zack's chest, kissing the warm skin there as he trailed his free hand down over taut stomach muscles.

"Haah… That's good, Cloud…" Zack groaned as Cloud took his cock in hand, stroking along the hardening length with just the right amount of pressure to make Zack squirm. Cloud smiled even as he panted for breath, happy to be able to do that much for Zack despite having his mental processes utterly lost to the feel of Sephiroth thrusting three fingers in and out of him.

Sephiroth's lips brushed a smirk against the back of his neck, making Cloud shiver again. "Ready?" he asked simply, withdrawing his fingers completely.

A couple of deep breaths, and Cloud nodded, cock aching and his body protesting at the empty feeling left behind. A moment of hesitation, then the blunt head of Sephiroth's cock nudged against his opening. Even though he'd known it was coming, Cloud couldn't help but tense slightly, more in anticipation than anything else.

"Relax, Cloud," Sephiroth commanded. Cloud obeyed instinctively, and then Sephiroth was pressing forward, his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

Cloud felt his breath catch again as Sephiroth's length slid into him, slow and steady and sparking his nerves with heated pleasure. Pressing deeper, deeper than he'd thought possible, and Cloud groaned as he was opened up.

Then the pressure stopped, and he was inside him. _Sephiroth_. Inside... him. Oh _gods_.

Cloud let his eyes flutter shut, moaning softly as his body struggled to accept the intrusion. Even with the careful preparation, Sephiroth was a lot bigger than what he was used to; not as thick as Zack was, but longer, filling him in an entirely new way.

Sephiroth allowed him a moment to relax, hands running in soothing circles across Cloud's heaving chest.

"N'aww," Zack grinned, running heated eyes appreciatively up and down the naked forms of his two lovers, now intimately connected. "You two look great together." He cocked his head to one side with an air of innocence before questioning; "but what about me, huh?"

Sephiroth smirked, some idea clearly in mind. "Sit back and spread your legs," he ordered.

Zack raised an eyebrow, but obeyed the command, intrigued to see what Sephiroth had planned. He had to make a show of it too, stretching out as he leaned back to rest on his elbows and opening his legs wide enough to put himself shamelessly on display. That done, Zack looked up expectantly at the both of them, giving Cloud a sultry smile when he caught the blond's eyes lingering just a little too long.

Cloud swallowed, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring, even if Zack had done it on purpose. His train of thought was distracted when a hand pressed against the small of his back, guiding him down onto all fours. The new position put his face directly in front of Zack's crotch, and suddenly Sephiroth's intentions became entirely clear.

"Nn... Cloud..." Zack gasped gratifyingly, teasing forgotten, as Cloud took his cock into his mouth, lightly tonguing the leaking slit as his lips worked around Zack's hard length. His efforts were interrupted when Sephiroth carefully pulled back then thrust hard into him. Cloud's eyes snapped wide open and he moaned loudly around Zack's cock; that only caused Zack to moan as well.

Encouraged by their reactions, Sephiroth started up an even rhythm, fucking Cloud slow and steady, each thrust driving Cloud forward and forcing Zack's cock deeper into his mouth. Caught between the two, Cloud found himself whimpering softly, still achingly hard from the earlier teasing and fast approaching his peak under the dual assault.

Sephiroth snaked an arm around Cloud's waist, grasping the base of his cock again as he felt Cloud begin to tremble beneath him.

"Ah, fuck..." Zack bit his lip, jerking his hips up as Cloud made a desperate sound around him, scraping teeth lightly against the sensitive head of Zack's cock. His hand fisted in the boy's spiky blond hair, tugging in warning.

Cloud didn't move – either couldn't or wouldn't, Zack wasn't sure – only clutched tighter at Zack's thighs, murmuring some sort of incomprehensible encouragement. The effort of trying to speak forced Cloud to swallow convulsively around him.

Zack groaned and tossed his head back, using every ounce of self-control to stop himself from holding Cloud's head in place and simply fucking into that hot little mouth.

His eyes flickered open, half-lidded gaze locking with Sephiroth's. The look he saw there was distinctly foreboding. "Seph..."

Sephiroth pressed forward, harder than before, finding the spot that made Cloud cry out. Zack hissed as the blond's shout sent shocks of pleasure through his cock.

The action was repeated, and Zack couldn't hold back this time, swearing and clutching at the sheets as he spilled into Cloud's mouth. He felt the younger man swallowing around him, lips and tongue milking his cock even as a came.

Cloud let Zack slip from his mouth, almost reluctantly. Zack slumped onto his side, breathing heavily as he shifted to lie next to the other two, and Cloud had to laugh at the goofy satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"Was that okay?"

"Wonderful, Spike."

Sephiroth, who had stilled to allow Cloud to focus on not choking as Zack came, took the opportunity to start up a new rhythm, redoubling his previous efforts. Cloud's conversation with Zack was utterly forgotten as he let out a desperate cry, arching as Sephiroth drove hard against his prostate. He trailed off into a low moan, muffled somewhat as the force of Sephiroth's movements pressed his face and chest into the bed.

"Hey, be gentle with him..."

Cloud was fairly sure that was what he had heard Zack say to Sephiroth, but suddenly he found the words went straight over his head. He didn't particularly mind. It was getting so hard to concentrate on anything else now that Sephiroth's cock was stroking that wonderful spot inside him, over and over and over and—

"Ah! S-_seph_-!"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"...please..."

"Please what?"

Cloud could only fist his hands in the sheets and moan now, too far gone for any semblance of coherency. He was vaguely aware of Zack stroking fingers through his hair, brushing the disarrayed fringe out of his flushed face.

"Have some mercy on him, babe."

"I n-need... to..." Cloud found his voice cracked halfway through, breaking into a choked, needy sob. He was getting so close now, so goddamn _close_, only Sephiroth's relentless grip around his member holding off the orgasm he was so desperate for.

Sephiroth appeared to at least consider the half-formed request. "Do you want me to let you come, Cloud?" he purred.

It wasn't obvious, but there was a distinct catch within the General's voice. As much as he enjoyed tormenting those sensual moans from the blond beneath him, he couldn't hold out indefinitely. Especially not with that delicious, burning heat tight around his cock, clenching around him as Cloud's body desperately tried to push itself over the edge and end the torturous pleasure.

"..._please_..."

That broken, ragged tone was more encouragement than he needed. Sephiroth loosened his tight grip, moving instead to stroke along the length of the blond's pulsing shaft.

"Se-Seph!" Cloud shouted, crying out as the General jerked him off hard and fast. The final straw came when Sephiroth brushed his thumb roughly across Cloud's leaking slit, simultaneously thrusting hard against that perfect spot inside him. Cloud lost it with a hoarse cry, cock jerking in Sephiroth's hands as he came hard.

Sephiroth pumped Cloud's ass once, twice, then buried himself to the hilt on the third thrust, revelling in the way Cloud trembled and clenched around him. He clutched the boy's hips hard enough to make him squeak, groaning from somewhere deep in his throat as he released into Cloud's willing body.

Cloud collapsed down onto the bed as the intense ecstasy of orgasm gave way to exhausted pleasure, moaning softly when Sephiroth drew out.

Teeth nibbled gently at his ear. "You okay, Spiky?"

"Y-yeah. That was... god... that..."

He felt Sephiroth's weight settle beside him, strands of that silky silver hair brushing across his back in a soft caress. "Should I be concerned that he seems unable to answer?"

Zack chuckled, pressing himself against Cloud's other side. "I think it's a compliment, Seph."

"Mm," Cloud hummed in confirmation.

"So... ready to go again, Spike?"

Cloud cast a derisive glance Zack's way, only to have the SOLDIER return his look with one of those insatiable grins; the sort of grin that would have made Cloud reach over and try to kiss it off his face if he weren't so utterly boneless. Zack nuzzled at his neck, nudging closer and making it clear to Cloud why he was asking.

"...You're hard again already?"

"What can I say? You two put on a damn good show."

Sephiroth merely looked amused at this, apparently well-schooled in the ways of Zack's overenthusiastic libido.

Cloud rolled his eyes, shifting in the arms of his two lovers. Only to find Zack was looking at him expectantly; eyes alight and full of the sort of promises that made Cloud's body stir again, despite its recent use. He shivered a little under that wolfish gaze, then slowly nodded his assent, a smile of fond exasperation on his face. Zack's lips met his in an instant, engaging him in a triumphant kiss.

"Good," Zack concluded breathlessly when he finally drew away. "'Cause I've got another idea."


End file.
